Embodiments of the present invention relate to mechanical assemblies, at least part of which experience low (optionally cryogenic) temperatures in use. The mechanical assemblies can be used as torque transfer struts for a superconducting rotating electrical machine, e.g. a motor or generator.
A torque transfer strut for a superconducting rotating electrical machine can be manufactured by mounting a metal end housing to a mandrel and then winding carbon-fibre fabric or cloth around the end housing and the mandrel to form the component. Often the carbon-fibre fabric or cloth is passed through a resin bath before it is applied. Such a process can be described as a ‘wet wound’ process.